


A thin line

by two2ducks



Series: 30 day writing challenge [1]
Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Angst, Crushes, First Kiss, M/M, or young adults idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:15:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23286880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/two2ducks/pseuds/two2ducks
Summary: Day 1: First kissHe isn’t sure how to respond, never is. Sometimes you just want to tell something without a proper answer, Sicheng hopes that this is one of those times. “That’s… good?” He drinks, holding the bottle to his lips longer than usual. Yuta extends his arm, asking for a drink, Sicheng hands it to him.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: 30 day writing challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675693
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	A thin line

**Author's Note:**

> aaa I'll try to do a 30 day writing challenge with short one shots, hopefully i'm getting past day 2.

They have met yet once again in the abandoned bay by the forest. The place is kind of creepy and people who don’t know the place likes to keep it that way. Many nights during ungodly hours loud sounds come out of the barely standing wood masterpiece, Sicheng has heard how ten year olds spread rumours about the place being haunted or how a serial killer lives there and buries the dead bodies in the forest, feeding himself off of their flesh. Sicheng accidently visualises how a dirty looking guy would be sitting in front of him – a small bonfire separating them – and grilling fingers on a thick branch. He unwillingly shivers and releases a disgusted grunt, trying to drown the sick feeling inside him with the cheap bottle of some cocktail they picked up before coming here, the alcohol part does exactly nothing, but it’s considered stylish to drink and who he is to disobey to that?

“What was that?” Yutas voice comes from somewhere close to the only door the building has, well, there’s not even the door part anymore, just the arc.

They’ve talked plenty times about all of the conspiracies going around, Sicheng thinks they can skip the talk this time, “Nothing. I just thought about something.” He puts the glass bottle down on the concrete floor, readjusting himself on the old couch that somebody was generous enough to bring here months ago. It creaks a lot and probably has had substances on it that Sicheng doesn’t want to imagine.

“I’ve been thinking about something.” The footsteps get closer to Sicheng and so does the smell of cigarettes. Yuta as usually offers him a drag, but he still shakes his head in denial. The elder takes his place on the other end of the furniture and Sicheng turns his attention to him. “Can I tell you something? But, like, you can’t laugh.”  
Sicheng automatically chuckles, they have shared plenty of serious and embarrassing talks, but nonetheless it is still cringy to reassure the bound between two. “No, I’m serious!”

“Yeah, yeah…” Sicheng waits until his cheeks relax and fall into the usual state, awaiting for the topic Yuta will bring up.

He watches as the ash from the red tip falls on the floor and matches the dark grey color, “And you won’t tell anyone? Like, it’s nothing bad, but – y’know, right?” Yutas feet are kicking around, fighting an invisible monster, which could be easily named after nervousness.

Sicheng changes his tone a bit, to sound more invested and not so light about it, “I won’t, promise.” His arms mindlessly searches for the bottle on the floor, while his eyes are fixated somewhere near Yuta, but not on him, that’s too dangerous.

“I’ll sound like a… little brother, but you promised not to laugh. And I just have to tell it to someone.” Meanwhile Yuta is looking at the thin, white stick between his fingers, slowly getting shorter without his own help. Sicheng hums, still waiting for the bomb to drop. “Last weekend I was at Yunas house, right?” Sicheng nods, nor sure if Yuta even sees him, his hand still empty. He is still impressed how the chaotic Yuta managed to convince his girlfriends parents to let him stay the night. Sichengs parents are so used to his friend that they don’t even have to ask for a permission. “We’ve been together for some time and, like, I don’t care about how fast or slow things are…”

Yuta doesn’t properly finish the sentence, rather chooses to fill his lungs with smoke again. Sicheng is left hanging with a two-way plot: either Yuta was disappointed by the lack of physical contact and had to sleep on a mattress on the floor or “You had _sex_? She didn’t force it, right?” He tries to keep his voice calm. Sicheng was probably the first one who got to know about Yutas crush and probably the only one who needed time to get used to him not being Yutas top priority.

“No, no,” Yuta shakes his head, exhaling a cloud of white, “we didn’t do anything. Well… kind of, but _no_.” Sicheng finally catches the neck of the bottle and bring it in his lap, finding it nice to keep himself busy with something in his hands. Yuta sighs before continuing, “We made out. Like, with proper kissing and shit. And it felt so good. You know how people describe their first kiss and all that romantic stuff? Dude, I felt that.” Yuta gestures the emotion out with his hands, Sicheng wonders how buzzing he must be feeling from the inside.

He isn’t sure how to respond, never is. Sometimes you just want to tell something without a proper answer, Sicheng hopes that this is one of those times. “That’s… good?” He drinks, holding the bottle to his lips longer than usual. Yuta extends his arm, asking for a drink, Sicheng hands it to him.

“Have you ever kissed like that?” Yuta takes a small swig, knowingly that the cocktail is not his, “Like, I’m calling _that_ my first kiss.” Soon the bottle is back in to Sicheng and as he drinks again, the liquid has the calming taste of cigarettes. He looks at Yuta who is waiting for an answer, clearly trying to deepen the topic, what else two teenage best friends can do in the middle of the night in an old bay, trashed by other young people. They’ll talk about whatever.

For Sicheng it is kind of funny to listen as Yuta shyly talks about his _first kiss_. To answer his question – yes, Sicheng has kissed someone like that, but as time went on, the universe almost proved it to him that it all was a dream. Except for Kun, a boy who had moved away a year or two ago, Sicheng doesn’t remember, but they’re still friends. Kun seemed like the only one who had seen them and not been drunk enough to forget about it, he used to teasingly bring it up when Sicheng started to annoy him too much. But as Kun left, Sicheng rather thinks about it like a dream, too.

It was back in time when Yuta hadn’t started smoking yet and each kiss on Sichengs face and lips didn’t leave the odd scent of cigarettes on him. A gathering in the middle of the forest, just a bunch of teenagers getting drunk in a place, where hopefully the police won’t come. Summer break, no worries about the hangover they will be having tomorrow and the day after that. He now has no clue around what time it happened, all he knows that he had way too much to drink, but Yuta had had even more than him. Sicheng clinging to Yuta and him clinging back just so they could get closer to the lake and dip their feet into water, led to a small peck Sicheng jokingly left on Yutas cheek. He still calls it coincidence – they were in the middle of falling down, and Yutas arm around his shoulders pressing Sicheng closer and closer, almost squeezing, and when he turned his head, Yutas skin was just there, right in front of him. Sicheng planted his lips right next to Yutas lips and to his own surprise – Yuta wasn’t throwing him off.  
The elder only turned his face to check if Sicheng had really done that. They’ve been friends for a long time, they’re close, but Sicheng could never be brave enough to ask Yuta out. And thank god, he has a girlfriend now anyway. But then – he didn’t, and Sicheng was so drunk that he didn’t care. It was so _easy_ to move his lips to meet Yutas, too easy to be true. Kun knows it was true.  
Then it happened naturally, even if Sicheng has never had a body beneath him holding him tight and gently, he thought that Yuta hasn’t neither and he was right. But it felt so right, as if all the glances Sicheng has spent while looking at Yuta as he changes a shirt or is covered in sweat after a practise, all the touches filled with guilty pleasure as they watch a movie together or Yuta shows him a new stretch and all the feeling he had to keep in secret – just not to ruin their friendship - have led them to this exact moment. Sicheng doesn’t know if those were butterflies in his stomach or it was the alcohol threatening to leave his system, but it felt _good_ , he felt fulfilled, like there would be nothing more that he could wish for than him kissing Yuta and his friend kissing him back. He tried to release the satisfaction through grunts and hums, listening as Yuta was doing the same while playing with his hair.

Then Kun came rushing, thinking they were fighting, and it was over. Salvia was dripping from his lips and as Sicheng stood up slowly, his mind more faded than before, he looked down at Yuta, laying in the wet grass in pure bliss, with his cheeks red and lips swollen.

Kun asked them the next day why they were fighting and Yuta asked him surprised _We fought?_ And even with numerous of clues Yuta didn’t remember a thing. Sicheng had to explain to Kun what recalls when they met only two and Kun assured that _yeah, I could mix that up with fighting_ and that is the thin line that keeps the memory down to the ground.

The sad part is that he would like it better if that was just a dream.

Sicheng sighs, Yuta still looking at him with a glint in his eyes and a natural blush in his cheeks, “I haven’t, not yet.”

**Author's Note:**

> stay safe and at home! <3
> 
> ps. It's 2am rn and there's probably tons of mistakes, sorry!


End file.
